Hellsing Alternate
by Rena-fanfic-writer
Summary: Hey everyone, I took a look and saw that the chapters were out of order and doubled up so i'm taking this chance to redo it. To be honest i had lost where i wanted to go with this story so i hope you'll all like the redone version since i'm going to try make it much better to read. This is mainly an Alucard/Oc Story.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer and Author Note: Hey everyone well as the title suggests this story is my own version of the show starting with the scene that Walter leaves the chopper leaving Integra alone. Its an alternate timeline so I only own my chars. Hope you enjoy.

"Walter!" That was the last thing said before the butler of Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing vanished into the flames that covered London.

The scene on the ground would be one to make anyone with a weak stomache turn white and collapse puking. The buildings were in flames and the streets lined with bodies of humans and ghouls even a few vampires that were men, women and even children. The beautiful city had been turned into a war zone and a single girl 22 years old sat next to the body of a 5 year old child that had been her little brother before a ghoul bit him.

Reana Kane sat sighing on the steps to the burning house that was once the home of her and her brother "First time you begged me for anything kid." she had not shed one tear since the war began and she refused to shed any.

"Strong human to not cry over killing your own family." A vampire stood before her speaking and she simply smirked as he tossed her his guns "Find my master and keep her safe til I return." with that he vanished.

Reana stood pulling the holster off a nearby cop and stuck the guns into it as she smiked again "I have to go and protect someone, a new job. I wont be back so this good bye." She smiled and then started walking as she kept the Jackal in the holster and shot Joshua at any enemy that came towards her.

She knew the guns alright and she knew the voice that owned them. She found the helicopter and heard the sound of a gun "There you are." she said which made the group of 10 ghouls charge at her. With the last ten shots of the 16 shot clip Reana killed the ghouls and stood before Integra.

Integra looked at the girl "Who are you and why the hell do you have Alucard's guns?" she had been hiding her left arm so the wound was hidden.

Reana stepped forward and tore her own shirt before wrapping the wound "Reana Kane at your service. Alucard tossed me the guns and said to protect you." She stepped back to look at the Hellsing woman and smiled pointing Jackal behind her "Shall we get you back home ma'am."

The one behind her turned out to be Cabrial, one of the few men left from Pip's group and he sighed "You're safe, lets go."

The three walked, two protecting Integra until they found the Hellsing home, damaged but still there and Seras sitting out front with Pip's body beside her. Cabe went up to the body and covered it with his trench coat. Seras nodded to Integra while keeping her eyes on Reana. The war had been ended by the time the sun started to come up on the group.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Hellsing

Chapter 1: The New Hellsing

Integra stared at her destroyed home "This is a bloody mess. I take it you all did your to keep the damage minimal?"

Seras nodded "We did Sir but the enemy used illusions and a scyth to destroy the place. She even blinded me in battle."

Integra raised a brow "But your not, I can clearly see..."

Seras cut her off "I drank Pip's blood after he died taking blows protecting me. He even stole my first kiss..."

Integra actually fell silent as Reana walked up to the building and stood tapping her foot thinking "It is damaged but if we all work together I bet we can make this place look untouched."

The sun was now in the sky, It was about 10 am and the two other members of pips group that were left, Marcus and James, were walking out of the building. Marcus yawned as he said "The inside looks like hell, do you think its fixable?" James shrugged "How the hell should i know? The only two rooms not destroyed for some fucked up reason are Alucard's room and the damn kitchen." The two stopped and saw Reana but mearly looked past her asking "We got girls coming?"

As everyone turned to see what was going on a girl ran forward and jumped at Reana. The girl shouted "Rea!" Reana simply caught her without any effort or need to brace herself as the girl burst into tears "Rea there was this mass of monsters and then this bulter guy saved us!"

Reana simply smiled "Ruby calm down. First off the monsters or ghouls, tend to attack anything. Secondly the fact your here means that butler works for Integra, and lastly where is your twin Jewel?"

Ruby simply pointed to the now non-exsistent gate. Jewel was walking slowly as she was helping Walter, who had a broken leg, up to sit on the steps not far from Seras. Jewel smiled "Here you go."

Walter smiled at her talking as if nothing was wrong "Thank you, you and your sister were quite helpful." He looked around at the damage before looking at Integra "Is this all those who remain for the Hellsing Organization ma'am?"

Integra sighed "I'm afraid so, hoever three of these girls are new so the fact that we have to start from the ground up anyway makes things easier."

Jewel and ruby were confused until Reana smirked "Well if I'm really hired then I think its time these guns were returned to their owner." Rea held them out at arms length so that they hung from her hand by the trigger spot.

Everyone was silent and Integra was about to speak up when Alucard appeared from his mist trick he tened to use and took his guns "You did well girl, and I see you still have not yet shed a tear over killing that boy."

Rea smirked "Crying blurs the vision and during a war is the worst time to have blurred anything. I may cry one day once the fact this is all real sinks in but that wont be today or anytime soon."

Alucard smirked "You are perfect for this organization though your two friends seem lost."

Rea looked over at Jewel and Ruby smiling "They'll be fine. Ruby's a little scared but she has her older twin Jewel to keep that fear down. Jewel is also used to seeing ghouls and vampires."

Ruby bit her lip as Jewel smirked "Especially since some weird priest kept trying to have us join the damn vatican. To be honest I'd rather be ghoul food then vatican shit." Ruby laughed "Me too, that guy was way to creepy and he used blessed swords calling 'gods children'."

Integra actually smiled "Four girls, plus myself for a total of five. Three men plus Alucard and Walter for a total of five." she looked at the group "The ten of us are the new Hellsing Organization. We'll start with rebuilding this building then once we're all set we'll start doing our job and making sure this town will never again have anyone from the vatican visiting it for any reason."

Everyone simply smiled and stood facing her "YES SIR!" And with that everyone went to work on rebuilding the Hellsing mansion and remaking the organization from scratch with the ten of them currently in the group.


	3. Chapter 2: Anderson's Visit

Chapter 2: Anderson's Visit

Its has now been a week since that day when the new Hellsing group was formed and not only have new bonds formed but new couples as well and everyone loves their life as a memeber of the Hellsing Organization.

If you were to look at the building now you would think it had just been built there. Seras had been freed from Alucard by drinking his blood and thus her own person without a master now. Walter and Integra had hooked up and to everyone's joy were to be parents.

Seras had hooked up with Cabrial. Marcus was with Jewel and James was with Ruby. The only thing that had not been expected was Alucard actually asking Reana to be his girl.

The five girls spent alot of time talking at the shooting range. One day once done the girls sat to talk like usual. Integra smiled, having changed after the war "Reana, how are things going with you and Alucard?"

Reana blushed slightly "Its going slow but thats ok. I get to learn what he's like and he gets to learn what i'm like."

Seras smirked "Have you guys kissed yet?"

"They have! We caught them last night before she passed out!" Jewel shouted. Ruby added "He even sat in her room watching her sleep."

Reana turned red "Guys!"

Integra laughed "I never pictured him as the loving type, you must have something he likes." Soon all the girls were laughing together as they sat talking.

After a while Alucard showed up and said "Foods ready." he smiled at Reana and then left. The girls all went up stairs and smiled as they saw the food. There were even things with blood mixed in for Seras and Alucard.

Reana or Rea as she had been called, now froze "I dont think we should eat just yet."

"Rea?" Ruby looked at her and at that instant Reana's arm flew out and blocked a blade from hitting ruby.

Rea winced "Damn priest."

Anderson walked in clapping "Your reflexs are faster child."

"Happens when you date the no life king." Rea said as she turned to face him.

Alucard glared at him "We're eating. Get out." his hand rested on jackal.

"Relax vampire." Alex smirked at Integra "I came to say that the vatican is offering a truce since it was the germans who sent the army that caused the war."

Integra smirked "I'll think on it." and with that Anderson left.

Alucard turned to Rea pulling the blade out and licking her arm "You alright?"

Reana smiled "I'm fine Alucard, lets eat and then I'll go bandage my arm ok."

Alucard took his tie off doing a temporary bandage til after they ate "Alright."


End file.
